Je cours
by Noezuka
Summary: Je cours pour atteindre mon but. Parce que je suis dépendant. Et qu'il est trop tard pour tout lui avouer. Alors deux souhaits uniques ne seront pas de trop pour me le ramener. Parce que moi aussi j'ai droit d'être égoïste et d'être heureux. ATTENTION YAOI TRÈS LÉGER MAIS PRÉSENT!


Je cours…

Ces notes de musiques résonnent et me font l'effet d'une bombe.

Je reprends cette course effrénée. Je n'arrive pas à stopper cette dépendance que j'ai développée et qui me tue un peu plus chaque jour. Mais je continue de courir, dans cette rue déserte, dans cette nuit glacée. Parce que mon but n'est plus très loin. Je le sens. Mais je ne désespère pas, je continue d'avancer, quoiqu'il m'en coute. Parce que je ne suis plus rien sans cet objectif que je me suis fixé. Que deviendrai-je si j'abandonnais l'idée de _**le**_ revoir ?

Non, je ne suis pas fou. Je cours le long de cette plage, le soleil se couche doucement, il commence à pleuvoir, mais je continue ma folle course. L'océan est doux avec moi en cette soirée assassine. Mais je ne m'arrête pas. Mes pieds me font souffrir, je suis sur de saigner, j'ai mal aux poumons, mon short et mon débardeurs ne sont plus blancs, je suis sale. Et mes cheveux flottent au vent comme s'ils étaient doués de vie propre.

Je cours depuis des heures déjà. Je ne sais pas combien de kilomètres j'ai parcouru. Mais j'ai formulé un souhait. Et je cours sans compter la distance pour arrêter de regretter cette décision qui ne m'a pas appartenu. Je cours pour prendre en main mon destin en revenant en arrière. Je cours à m'en tuer la santé pour entendre à nouveau cette voix qui m'a sauvée la dernière fois, quand je voulais abandonner.

Je fais une rechute. J'ai besoin de lui. Je sais qu'il n'est pas là. Qu'il ne peut plus m'aider. Mais je cours, parce que je veux voir de mes propres yeux ce que sont devenus les vestiges de sa vie. Je cours à en perdre le souffle. Je cours à en faire une crise d'asthme, je cours à en perdre la vision par manque d'air. Mais je ne m'arrête pas. Parce qu'elle ne veut pas que je m'arrête. Et que je ne crois pas toutes ces personnes qui prétendent qu'il n'est plus de ce monde. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne partirait jamais sans moi.

Je continue de courir. Je vais atteindre ce but que je recherche tant.

Mais j'aime tellement cette course qui refuse de s'arrêter. Si seulement je pouvais trouver cette paix intérieure en ne m'arrêtant jamais… j'aimerai qu'on m'explique cette dépendance que j'avais à son égard. Pourquoi, même mort, il continue de me hanter ? J'ai promis de ne jamais l'oublier, mais c'est tellement dur. Personne ne comprend cette tristesse intarissable qui a élue domicile dans mon cœur. Parce que je sais que personne ne pourra me stopper tant que je n'aurai pas atteint mon but. Parce que mon but, c'est lui. Maintenant que je n'ai plus personne à sauver, à effacer, à soutenir, à aimer, que suis-je ? J'ai voulu retourner en arrière l'espace d'une journée fatidique. Oui, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'oublie. Mais je veux vivre à ses cotés. Alors le jour où il m'a demandé de le laisser mourir… je ne vais pas l'écouter.

Mais il faut que je cours pour arriver avant mon passé dans cette église. Il faut que j'utilise une dernière fois le Shinrabanshô pour le guérir et lui redonner cette vie qu'on lui prise. Et je lui demanderais pourquoi je suis devenu dépendant de sa présence. Je ne suis pas capable de vivre sans cet homme que j'aime. Mais peut être que c'est ça le problème justement. Je suis amoureux de sa faiblesse qu'il n'a dévoilé qu'a moi. Je suis le seul à l'avoir vu pleurer. Alors je me dois de courir pour remonter le temps. Et ce même au détriment de ma santé, de ma vie, et de mon existence. Tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras et l'aimer comme j'aurai du le faire tant qu'il était en vie.

Je cours.

Je cours vers ce destin que je m'apprête à changer, et qui va surement bouleverser tout ce qui s'est passé après cette journée. Mais je m'en moque. Parce que je cours pour lui. Parce que je lui dois au moins ça. Et que je ne suis pas indifférent à son existence. Parce qu'il est comme moi. Parce que je ne suis pas aussi insensible à son charme que je l'ai prétendu. Raimei avait raison. Je ne sais pas vivre sans l'aider. J'ai besoin de l'attention qu'il me portait. De la douceur de ses mouvements à mon égard.

Alors je cours encore et toujours depuis bientôt une journée. Je vais mourir d'épuisement. Mais j'aperçois l'église. Alors je demande juste un dernier effort à ma petite fée pour atteindre mon désir le plus cher. Parce qu'elle savait depuis le début ce qui allait arriver. Et après, elle pourra quitter mon corps. Parce que je ne veux pas lui demander d'autres choses.

Je m'arrête de courir.

Et j'entre brusquement dans cet endroit sacré. Il est assis sur le banc. Et il me dévisage. Je sais d'avance qu'elles vont être ses réactions. Mais déjà je saute par-dessus le banc en bois et m'agrippe à son cou. Je ne permettrais pas qu'on perde plus de temps.

« - Yoite… je suis dépendant de toi. J'ai bien essayé de vivre sans toi. Mais c'est trop dur. Alors pardonne moi, mais je vais te soigner et te garder à mes cotés. Je sais que tu ne veux pas ça. Mais je suis trop égoïste. Et l'amour rend aveugle…

- Miharu ? »

Aller petite fée. Exauce ce deuxième et dernier souhait que je vais formuler. Aide-moi à aimer. Rend-moi heureux. Et je te libère de ton enchainement. Plus jamais tu n'auras à être enfermée dans un humain. Rejoins cette éternité que tous les porteurs t'ont refusée. Parce que je t'ai trop demandé. Et que dans le fond, on s'aime bien tout les deux. C'est un bien pour un mal. Tu me permets de changer l'Histoire, je te permets de mourir.

« - Petit Miharu, tu ne manques pas de culot. Mais j'accepte. Prends garde. Un souhait n'est pas toujours un bienfait. Surtout au vu de l'importance des deux seuls que tu exigé de moi.

- Oui, je ferais attention. Je te le promets. »

Je l'embrasse doucement sur le front. Et elle me sourit. Puis c'est le noir. Fini le décor vert criblé d'écriture. Mon esprit est vidé de toute présence extérieure…

« - Miharu ?

- Oui Yoite ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé avant de faire ce souhait ?

- Parce que tu n'aurais pas été d'accord, et que je pense avoir assez sacrifié pour ta mort. Laisse-moi sacrifier le Shinrabanshô pour ta vie. »

Je le prends dans mes bras et il m'enlace lui aussi. On va tout recommencer. Et je n'aurai plus besoin de courir. Parce que j'ai atteint mon but. J'ai retrouvé ma raison de vivre.


End file.
